GoldShift's Adventures in Equestria
by Qazokmdude
Summary: Goldshift is an OC made by me. He is dark blue with golden mane. SUCKIEST STORY EVER. This was reuploaded from Hope you guys think this is crappy. Rated M for mature. Sex will come later.
1. The Beginning

** I walked home from school like any other day. It was quite cold and windy ,but I don't mind the extreme weather of Texas. I lived in Irving,Texas to be exact. It should be sunny right around this season, however, it was quite cloudy and dark too. As I reached the stop sign, I heard thunder and saw lightning about a few miles away. Shouldn't it be raining? I asked myself. Soon enough, it started pouring. "Great. Another surprise rainy day..."I mumbled. I quickly got home and ran up to my room.  
As I took a shower, I noticed the water was warmer than any other day. It must have been cold outs-I paused."Ouch!"I screamed. The water was boiling. I immediately turned it on cold for awhile. I suddenly got out of the shower and put on my clothes. I didn't like this day already, but it was about to be over. I got on xbox live and played games here and there. As my friend came on, I was about to get off. He invited me to a party and a game. I accepted his invite and started to play the game. "So how's it going, Brian?" he asked. I didn't respond. He questioned," Are you tired?" I still didn't respond. He kicked me out of the party ,and I logged off.  
I scanned online to do daily awards for games and such. I also noticed that Jack has another video out. I didn't bother with much because I wanted to save it for another day. I skimmed through the video to get a basic idea and surprisely got myself to watch the whole video. I had enough of Jack and decided it was time to sleep.  
I dreamt of doing things no one could thought of ,but I realized most of those things are impossible like VRMMOG ( Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Game ). The thing closest to me actually coming up to something is not likely. I try to learn many different things like Geography, Geometry, and Languages. I not so tough on Geometry or any language for that matter. It was like I feel like I'm smart ,but in reality I can't do anything. I just can't put it together. I may have the parts ,but I need help from someone to put it together. It is also how I learn Geometry. All of the time, I have to take tests by myself. There won't be anyone to help me later on in life ,and I have to do it by myself. Yet I know I'm going to fail.**


	2. Ponyville Tour

**I woke up with a shock. I must have been having bad dreams again. The weird thing is why am I not...me? Apparently, I have hooves now. It could only mean one thing. Yes, I did an impossible thing! I looked around the spot I was placed in. I could make out a small town in the distant. That must be Ponyville. I guess I'll check it out. I still can't believe I did the impossible. There is just one problem... What if everyone else back on earth also found out? They would be mad at me for being the FIRST one in Equestria instead of them. It would've been horrible. I noticed that I had started walking when I began to think this. I do that sometimes - force of habit.  
Sooner or later I arrived at Ponyville. I was greeted by a pink blur. It was weird because my eyes started to criss-cross. As soon as I started to regain control of my body again, I saw Pinkie Pie in my face. These ponies probably don't know that they are a show on Earth "Hello there,"I greeted the pink pony. She gasped and ran off in a direction. I knew that was going to happen. Oh well. It'll be surprising when she tries to 'surprise' me. I headed towards the library and just now noticed that I have wings and a horn. I need to be faster on things. I flew to the library instead of walking. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Hi. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"Twilight asked. Man, I have to think of one quick. I walked inside and answered,"It's GoldShift. Nice to meet you, Twilight Sparkle.""The pleasures all mine,"Twilight blushed. "If you don't mind Twilight Sparkle, can you give me a tour around town?" I asked nicely. Twilight replied,"Sure." We went to Sweet Apple Acres. She introduced me to Applejack and her family.  
"Twilight, what brings ya'll to mah farm?" Applejack questioned. "Oh hey Applejack. I was just showing GoldShift around town," Twilight responded. "Well, ah can tell he's a keeper for ya'll,"Applejack teased. Twilight Blushed. I was peering over Applejack as I saw Applebloom come up to me. Applebloom gasped,"You don't have a cutie mark too. You could join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It'll be fun!" I didn't want to say no yet I don't have the time to do crazy things they do. I just stood there for a while. Applejack spoke up again,"Well, ah reckon he doesn't have time for searching his cutie mark. He probably has other things to do.""Awww. I was hoping for a new member,"Applebloom sighed. Don't they have enough already?! I whispered in Applebloom's ear,"I'll check it out after all the things I have to do." Applebloom screamed in delight. Applejack showed us around Sweet Apple Acres. After she was done, we waved our goodbyes and headed towards the library."Well, that was some tour."I yawned."We can continue the tour tomorrow,"Twilight said. I nodded in agreement. "Good Night."She waved."Good Night,"I copied.  
Just then I realized something. I have nowhere to sleep. Wait a minute... I have my backpack on me. Wait another minute... why was I sleeping with my backpack on? Oh well. I'll just pull up some cash in my wallet...wait all my cash has been turned into ! I dragged myself to the nearest hotel. I didn't have much on me so I have about 300 bits in my pocket right now. The receptionist charges 40 bits per day. I asked her how much would be one night. She replied,"Well, for a stallion like you, I'll lower it down to 20 bits." I can either tell she was actually into me or she is just desperate. I pulled out 20 bits and she gave me a key. "See you in the morning, Handsome,"She winked. She winked at me...I don't know what to say. I mean I know I have golden hair and all but seriously no pony or no one could like me. I've been called names and such. I really don't think any pony or one likes me except for my family you know. I lay there awake thinking what to do with my life. Eventually, I fell asleep.**


	3. Tour Continues

**I woke to having bad nightmares. I cleansed myself and head outside. The receptionist stopped me. Oh no not her. She asked,"Can't you stay a bit longer?"I stood there staring with the look of 'Dude, I have no money' even though it was false. She begged,"Please Stay!"I ran off towards Twilight to continue the tour.  
"Twilight?"I knocked on the door. A male dragon yelled,"Twilight, your coltfriend is waiting for you!""Coming, Spike."She answered. Twilight opened the door blushing as I went inside. I asked," Twilight, can I ask you something?""Sure. What is it?"She answered. "Um. How should I put this,"I shifted back and forth. Twilight's face brightens up."Where can I find a job?"Gold inquired. Twilight's smile went to run a mile. Something is wrong with Twilight ,and it bothers me."Hey..Twi.. are you okay?"I asked beginning to worry. "Yeah. It's fine,"Twilight continued,"Let's go finish the tour.""Alright."I mumbled. Something is wrong with her ,but I don't want to be a bother to her.  
Twilight and I walked around Sugar Cube Corner. We walked in and everypony was staring at us." , Twilight never told us about her new coltfriend,"Rainbow Dash teased. Twilight face grew from a purple color to a color red as Applejack's apples. I see everypony was just laughing ,and I stood there like a cactus in the desert. Twilight soon find herself hiding from everypony. I did nothing again. Finally, I spoke up,"Well says the one who is lesbian."Everypony quickly became silent. Now it was Rainbow Dash who was getting mad."What did you just call me ,pal."Rainbow Dash threatened. She stood about like two feet away from my face. I was calm and started talking,"Why don't we take this outside?"Rainbow and I went outside where I feel much better because no pony dared to come with us. She leaned in closer to me, so close that with an inch of my movement I would've been able to kiss her. So I did. She pulled away quickly. She was speechless. I left her there in shock of what just happened.  
I went to Twilight and told her to continue the tour. She asked me,"What happened to Rainbow Dash and you?"I told her,"It was something I should've taken care of when I met her." Twilight was really curious and wondered. We went to town hall, the post office, and lastly the furniture and quills store. After having the tour, I headed back to Twilight's house and rested on her couch. I asked her if I could stay here for a while ,and she confirmed by the nodding of her head.  
I picked up a book and started to read. I was so into the book that when I was done with it, I lost track of time. It was a little bit past dusk. I started to think that I should regret kissing Rainbow Dash because that really left her in a knot. I hope she understands one day. I eventually fell asleep with my backpack on.**


	4. Rainbow Dash

** I woke in the morning finding myself on the floor not the couch. I hate waking up on the floor. It makes me so uncomfortable when stretching. I yawned and placed my pack near the couch. Twilight and Spike are asleep. I should probably make some breakfast for us. I found some hay fries and daisy sandwiches. I set them on the table nice and neatly. I also wrote a note saying that I am going to head outside for a bit.  
Twilight's POV  
I woke up with the smell of baked hay fries. I galloped downstairs and found food and a note. It says "I'll be outside for a bit. -Signed GoldShift" I try not to think too much of him but I can't stop. It's like he is the perfect stallion for me. My heart can't take it. I have to go find him. I'll leave Spike a note saying that I am going to head outside for a bit. I must hurry and catch up to him.  
Spike's POV  
I woke due to loud noise. I fall back asleep because I hate mornings. I woke again due to more loud noise ,and this time I can't fall asleep because I have to see who is doing all this shenanigans. I saw Twilight leaving the . It was just Twilight leaving. She has it all over for that colt. I wonder why he's so special anyways. He looks like an earth pony to me.  
GoldShift's POV  
It seems like no pony in Ponyville can see that I am an alicorn because they don't react to it. I walked through town once more before heading back to Twilight's place. Suddenly, I get hit by a rainbow blur. I realized who it was.  
She looked at me with a face saying 'You think I'm the crazy one, Look again'. I also noticed she was pointing to the time I kissed her. I pushed her off forcefully and asked her,"What was that for?" She gazed back in shock ,again."Me? What I wanna know is-"whispered Rainbow Dash.. She pulled me in closer."Why did you kissed me?"She continued. I thought of what to do and then I caught her in a trap."Why are you whispering ,Rainbow Dash?" I asked loudly and trollingly. She stood there trying to calm me down ,and I caught her off guard again by leaning close to kissing ,but I paused and whispered,"I like you ,Rainbow Dash." I pulled away and teleported to Twilight's house. I also knew that Twilight was there so I couldn't kiss her. When i left them, Rainbow Dash wasn't the only one confused ,but Twilight as well.  
I looked around for Twilight seeming that was pointless because I already know where she is. I asked Spike where she might answered,"I don't know, might be following you.""Alright. If she was following me, then I will go hide somewhere in this house so she can't find me."I said."If you tell her where I was, then I won't stop screaming in my , Spike?" Spike hesitated. He finally said yes. I hide from Twilight by using the invisible spell.  
Twilight's POV  
Why was he talking to Rainbow Dash? Why was it so secret that even Rainbow Dash didn't want to tell me? I have to get the information myself by inquiring it from Gold. It will be hard ,but i surely will get that secret in my hands. I walked into the library finding Spike doing his daily chores and GoldShift- I can't find him anywhere."Spike, have you seen GoldShift today?"I asked. "No, but you check the town."Spike answered."I was just there, Spike,"I said. Spike shrugged.  
This is horrible. I can't find him anywhere. He was the perfect stallion for me."Twilight, are you crying?"Spike asked. I noticed tears falling from my eyes."Don't worry, Twi. I bet he's somewhere near."Spike cheered. I could only hope. I headed up to my room and laid on the bed.  
GoldShift's POV  
I heard crying and Twilight's voice. I kinda feel sorry for her on pulling this prank. She is laying on her bed right now. I slowly walked toward Twilight and turned uninvisible. I shook her just enough for her to see me. I saw that she wiped her eyes and pulled me closer. I placed myself on the bed sleeping next to Twilight. I don't know what I am doing with two mares...**


End file.
